


The Boys he'd Loved Before

by WanderingScout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But trying to help, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluffy, Ginny being nosy, M/M, Slash, That will turn real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingScout/pseuds/WanderingScout
Summary: While searching through Harry's trunk for the Marauders Map, Ginny comes across five sealed and addressed envelopes. Thinking she is helping Harry she decides to post them without telling him. Chaos will ensue.This is a Harry Potter fic based on To All The Boys I've Loved Before, set in the HP world with all HP characters.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I’ve been thinking about. It is a Harry Potter and To all the Boys I’ve Loved Before crossover, well kind of. It is all set in the Harry Potter world with all Harry Potter characters, but the idea for the story and the general theme of the story comes from To all the Boys I’ve Loved Before. It will be light-hearted and fluffy and I’m not thinking it will be exceptionally long, but who knows. 
> 
> Also, I haven’t completely decided on who the main love interest will be so feel free to comment with your top pick from those listed in the story if you like 😊 
> 
> Just so we’re very clear, this will be slash. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or To all the Boys I’ve Loved Before.

Ginny slowly crept up the stairs to the sixth-year boys’ dorms. She was on a mission. The youngest Weasley was determined to try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team but really needed to practice. Her plan was to sneak out at night when no one was around to hone her skills before the try outs next week. But, to successfully pull that off she needed something of Harry’s; mainly the Marauders Map.

She wasn’t even sure if Harry was aware that she knew about the Marauders map, but she did. Fred and George had told her about the map a few years back when they were trying to create one of their own after giving the original to Harry. They had given up on the idea after a few months, preferring to focus on their pranks, but she had always remembered the map, thinking it a quite brilliant piece of magic.

It was the perfect thing to enable her to get to and from the quidditch pitch to train, without anyone being the wiser. Ginny knows she could have just asked Harry for the map and he probably would have leant it to her, but then there would have been all sorts of questions about why she wanted the map to begin with. She would prefer if no one found out about her plans to try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team just yet. It was a lot of pressure coming from a family of illustrious quidditch players, heck even Ron had managed to make the team. She wanted to avoid any type of pressure or hubbub as long as possible, thank you very much.

The sixth years had class at the moment, while she had a free period. It was the perfect time to borrow the map, hopefully she would be able to return it next week with no one being the wiser.

Ginny pushed the door open and grimaced as it creaked loudly. She swung her head around the frame and quickly checked that the coast was clear before rushing to Harry’s trunk. Now that she was in the dorm, she wanted to get the map and get out as fast as possible. She was surprised to find that Harry’s trunk opened with a simple alohomora, feeling grateful for Harry’s trusting nature.

She rummaged through the trunk, pushing clothes, books and parchment aside. Her hands ran over the silvery invisibility cloak, moving it to the side…Uh huh! There it was. The Marauders map! She pulled it out and placed it carefully into her cloak pocket, relieved that she had got the map without any problems. It was when she looked back down, planning on trying to put Harry’s things back in their correct place, that something caught her eye. It was a stack of letters. All addressed in Harry’s messy scrawl, emerald green ink shining.

Ginny tentatively reached down and picked up the sealed envelopes. There was five of them, and they were all addressed to different people. Oliver Wood… Blaise Zabini… Theodore Nott… Seamus Finnigan… Michael Corner. Her eyes widened at the names. What were these letters? She knew Harry had become more subdued since his defeat of Voldemort last year. He was quieter, less quick to laugh, more prone to spending time on his own. Was this Harry’s attempts to reach out to people? But he had been too shy to actually send them. Why these five people though? What made these five people different? She hesitated for a moment before slipping the letters into her cloak pocket alongside the map. She quickly straightened Harry’s trunk before carefully slipping out of the sixth-year boys’ dorms and making her way back down to the common room.

She sat in a comphy lounge chair by the fire and let her thoughts wander as she ran her fingers over the smooth edges of the envelopes. Maybe there was something one of these five could do to help Harry. Mind made up Ginny hurried off to the owlery. She didn’t have long before her next class started. She went to five different school owls and tied a letter to each, giving instructions to each owl on who to deliver their letter to.

As Ginny watched the owls fly off, she felt some trepidation about whether she had done the right thing, sending those letters off. She shook the doubt away, she would do anything to help Harry and she had a feeling that this would certainly have an effect on the dark-haired wizard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy 😊
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry wandered through the halls of Hogwarts, deep in thought. He had a crush on one of his best friends. He and Seamus had been friends for years, since they had both been sorted into Gryffindor. He was funny and kind, smart and loyal, pretty much everything Harry was looking for in a boyfriend. The problem was the Irish teen was strictly off limits. He had been dating Dean, another one of Harry’s best mates, on and off for over a year. They were off at the moment, but Harry knew it was only a matter of time before they were back on again. It was a difficult situation and there was no way he was going to get caught up in it, no matter how much he wanted to be with Seamus. It would only complicate his friendship both with Seamus and Dean, anyway, Harry truly doubted that the other teen would even be interested in him in that way.

Harry had tried distancing himself from both Seamus and Dean, but it was proving to be harder than he thought. What with sharing a dorm and classes all day every day.

He had quidditch training soon, so he slowly made his way toward the quidditch pitch still lost in thought.

Perhaps if he hadn’t been so distracted Harry would have noticed the arrival of a tall dark figure that stopped in front of him.

Harry blinked himself out of his stupor enough to realise that Blaise Zabini stood before him.

“Ah, Harry just the person I was looking for. Could I please have a word?” Blaise asked politely, his smooth deep tone washing over Harry like a warm blanket.

It was this voice that had actually been the cause of one of Harry’s largest crushes. For months he had watched the older Slytherin, entranced by his calm nature and quick wit. The voice is what really lured him in though, causing the dark-haired Gryffindor to fight off a full body shiver every time he heard it.

The two weren’t really friends and Harry wondered what on earth Blaise wanted to talk to him about but followed him nether the less to a more secluded spot beside the quidditch pitch.

Blaise looked more awkward and embarrassed then Harry had ever seen him, and he wondered what on earth was going on.

“Look Harry” he began. “I’m honestly flattered by your attention, but, I’m sorry I’m just not interested.”

Harry looked at him in bemusement. “Not interested in what?”

“Well, you, to put it bluntly. You seem like a great guy, but Pansy and I just broke up and I’m not sure I’m ready for anything else at the moment.”

Harry felt fear grip his chest. “What. What are you talking about?”

Blaise pulled a letter out of his pocket and held it up for Harry to see.

Harry felt like he had been punched in the stomach, he let out a shuddering gasp, his whole body freezing. It was one of his letters!! How on earth did Blaise get one of his letters!? He had written that last year when he had been head over heels for the Slytherin. It was something that he did when he had a large crush and he needed to sort out his feelings. Writing everything down, even though he never intended to post it, helped him work through and understand his feelings. But, here stood Blaise, holding one of his letters. One that was never actually intended for the recipient.

All blood drained from Harry’s face, his breaths coming in shallow gasps.

“Hey…Hey! Are you OK?” Blaise asked in concern, just as blackness closed in and the world around him disappear.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry awoke to a warm hand running over his face. He slowly blinked awake to find Blaise leaning over him, his brow furrowed in concern.

Harry groaned in distress, couldn’t the Slytherin just leave already.

“Hey, I’m sorry this has you so upset. I didn’t realise how strongly you felt about me.”

Harry sat up with a roll of his eyes.

“Where did you even get that letter?” He asked seriously.

“The usual way you get letters, owl post.”

Harry groaned again, rubbing his hands over his face. How did his letter get out? He froze for a second, a horrible thought crossing his mind. If Blaise had received his letter, did that mean the others had received theirs as well?

Harry jumped to his feet, wobbling a bit as his head spun.

“Slow down” Blaise said, gripping his shoulder gently. “You don’t want to feint again.”

Harry shook the hand off and took off at a run, his aim, the sixth-year boys’ dorm.

He ran for all he was worth, ignoring the cry of alarm Blaise gave out as Harry raced away from him. He ran through the halls, ignoring the indignant noises people made as he passed. He ignored Ron and Hermione as he ran, barging past Dennis Creevy and knocking him down as he ran through the common room.

“Sorry Dennis!” Harry called, but didn’t dare to slow down.

He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the sixth-year boys’ dorm, running through the room until he got to his trunk.

He spared a quick glance around to ascertain that the room was empty before flinging his trunk open and pulling everything out.

“No, no, no, no.” he mumbled desperately, continuing to search even though the entire contents of his trunk were strewn around the room and it was clear there was no letters anywhere.

“Where could they have gone!” He cried desperately, close to tears at the idea that his most private thoughts would be out there for people to read.

He waved his wand, causing all of his belongings to fly back into his trunk before locking itself neatly.

He sat there on the floor completely lost, what was he supposed to do now. Should he try to talk to the people who would have got the letters and explain what they were or would it be best to ignore and hope the whole mess just blew over.

He heard a quiet shuffling behind him and was honestly not surprise to find Seamus standing behind him, a letter clutched tightly in his fist.

Harry let out another pitiful groan at the sight.

“Harry” Seamus whispered.

But Harry wouldn’t let him get any more out.

“Look Seamus, I’m sorry OK!” Harry cried. “Just forget everything that’s in that letter OK, it’s nothing. Please just do me a favour and don’t mention it to anyone, especially Dean.”

Harry rubbed his hand through his hand wearily.

“I think we need to talk Harry,” Seamus tried to argue but Harry didn’t want to hear it.

“No, we really don’t” he answered before hurriedly leaving the room, ignoring the confused look Neville shot him as he pushed past.

Harry hurried back down the stairs ignoring Seamus calling his name. He needed to get away, to think.

He ran out to the lake, finding a quiet spot, before sinking to his knees. The cold winter air was sharp against his face, but Harry found that rather than being painful it helped him focus.

His letters were out there. He didn’t know how, and he supposed that the how didn’t really matter at the moment. What mattered was that they were out there. He had written five letters, for each of his most serious crushes while at Hogwarts. Oliver Wood, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Michael Corner and Seamus Finnigan.

Despite the cold he felt his face heat with embarrassment at the thought of those letters being read. The things he had written. He desperately hoped that Seamus would just let it go, that it wouldn’t have to disturb their friendship. The others he wasn’t so worried about. Blaise had already let him down, quite kindly in fact. He figured he could expect something similar from Theo and Michael. Oliver didn’t even attend Hogwarts anymore, was off somewhere playing quidditch professionally, so Harry wasn’t too worried about what he would think.

He heard a throat clear behind him and had to suppress another groan as he turned and found Blaise standing before him.

“Look Blaise, I get it, you’re not interested. That is more than OK with me, can you please just leave me alone now.” Harry sighed, already turning away from the other teen.

“I just came from the castle, where Finnigan was running around looking for you, a familiar letter in his hand.” Blaise explained. “Now, I don’t think anyone else realised what was happening but seeing as how I myself received a similar letter earlier today I had a better understanding of the situation.”

Blaise sat quietly beside him.

“Finnigan huh. Isn’t he one of your best friends?”

“Yup” Harry said morosely.

“I’m assuming he is the reason you are sitting out here in sub artic conditions and not in fact from my earlier rejection?” Blaise said, a hint of amusement lacing his words.

“Yup” Harry said again, then figured he had nothing to lose, explained.

“Seamus is a good friend, who is also on and off again with Dean, another good friend. The whole thing is a mess.”

Blaise made a humming noise beside him.

“So, you just need to get Finnigan off your back for a while everything settles down?”

“Yeah pretty much. I don’t want this to come between our friendship or between what Dean and Seamus have, even though they aren’t together at the moment.”

“Well” Blaise said with a smirk. “I have a proposition for you.”

Harry eyed the other teen suspiciously. “What kind of proposition?”

“You need to get Finnigan off your back and I want to try to get Pansy back.”

“OK?” Harry said, confused.

“Well, we could pretend to date. I already know how amazing you think I am, and I think your pretty great.” Blaise finished with a grin and Harry just let out another groan, shoving the Slytherin until he fell back into the snow.

“Let’s pretend that we’re dating. It will get Finnigan off your back and Pansy will be so jealous when she’s see’s that I’ve moved on, she will be begging me to come back to her.”

“I don’t know” Harry said uncertainly. He didn’t want to admit this to Blaise, but he had never really dated anyone before and he wasn’t sure he wanted his first time dating someone to be completely fake.

“I haven’t really done this before.” Harry said quietly.

The Slytherins gaze softened. “What, you haven’t fake dated someone to keep your friendship with someone else? Where have you been Potter.” Blaise said with a laugh and Harry found himself grinning back. “I promise I’ll treat you real well Harry and if it ever gets too much we can just break up.”

Blaise made it sound so simple, and maybe it was.

He looked up, green eyes meeting brown and found himself nodding.

“OK, but we need some rules.”


End file.
